Werewolf
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. Triggering The Werewolf Gene Lycanthropy is an inherited genetic condition, and a person can be a werewolf if they are born to at least one werewolf parent or they can be turned by bite or scratch as is commonly believed in folklore. Furthermore, the werewolf gene must be "triggered" by taking the life of a human, either intentionally or by accident, in order to gain access to their enhanced physical abilities, though this comes at the cost of transforming into a wolf during every full moon. It does not matter if the kill was accidental or intentional, premeditated or out of self-defense-- if a werewolf causes the death of a human in any way, their werewolf gene will be activated. Because difficult-to-control anger and aggression are common personality traits in even those werewolves who have not activated their lycanthropy, the likelihood of them losing control of their rage and inadvertently triggering their werewolf gene by accidentally killing someone is quite high; it is even speculated that the anger and aggression inherent in werewolves is intended to increase the likelihood that a werewolf will activate their lycanthropy. However, it is possible for an untriggered werewolf to go their entire life without killing; in fact, this happens frequently enough that in some cases, a family's lycanthrope heritage will be kept a secret that will ultimately die with an ancestor, causing the knowledge of their heritage to be lost and remain unknown for generations until a member takes a life and unintentionally triggers their curse. After the gene is triggered, the werewolf's eyes will turn gold (or in some cases; as a hybrid, purple), and their latent powers (such as increased strength and accelerated healing) will activate instantly; from then on, they will be cursed to painfully transform into a wolf on the night of every full moon (although there are unique circumstances that will prevent a werewolf from having to turn, being a Hybrid or possessing a Moonlight Amulet). A werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse only exhibits one characteristic of lycanthropy: increased aggression and anger on a general basis, which can become overwhelming fits of violent rage leading up to and during the nights of the full moon. Also, until their werewolf genes are activated, untriggered werewolves can be compelled by vampires just like any human. After the gene is triggered, however, they become immune to vampire mind control. History 2396 B.C. The first sight of a werewolf was discovered when Jace Wynn befriended a young boy called Kol Grayson, unknown to Kol, he was an ancestor to a powerful werewolf bloodline. However Jace sought to that when they became best friends and he promised Kol to fulfil his destiny, by triggering his werewolf curse; and also making him into the first werewolf-vampire hybrid to walk on earth. At some point Kol even ruled countries as the most powerful werewolf hybrid. The Middle Ages Werewolves actively were spread around the New World during the time that Viking invasions began in Europe. Many villages across the land were highly populated by werewolves and they lived along side one another in villages. They also lived alongside humans, although to protect their human and untriggered loved ones, the wolves made sure that they had access to natural means of protection during the time that they were changed. One of the most notable locations of a werewolf village was in what is now present-day Whitmore. Beneath the area was a series of tunnels that provided protection for the humans while the werewolves were turned on the full moon. One clear rule of the village was that the humans were forbidden from being around the wolves while they were transformed for their own safety, as the majority of werewolves are unable to control themselves when transformed and could easily maim or kill any non-werewolf species in their vicinity. Modern Times Now in the present-day Werewolves populate Whitmore and any other locations around the world, they walk amongst the humans in secrecy. The ancient feud of vampires and werewolves hating each-other are still passionate till this day; even with hybrid(s) surrounding them. Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires, must do with blood. There are no known consequences from abstaining from human or vampire flesh while in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed on humanoid flesh, because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or are scared or distracted away from their victim before they can eat them. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Unstable hybrids also have the urge to attack vampires regardless of what form they are in. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is comparable to fully grown humans. The fur colour of wolf forms differs from one to the other. Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but it is still painful and something many werewolves come to dread. Eve mentions that embracing the transformation rather than fighting it as most werewolves do, would make the process faster. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their irises turn golden-yellow, their sclera turns black, and their teeth elongate into canines before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon, but many find it necessary to dose themselves with wolfsbane to weaken them before they lock themselves up in chains to prevent hurting anyone while they're transformed. Werewolves also feel everything more sharply in their animal form, especially familial ties. Familial ties in their werewolf form priorities the younger generation over the old. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Luke often had trouble controlling his temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon which would turn up with him having bruises all over his face. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size and age, but they cannot fully transform, and they also have a tendency to black out when they become overwhelmed in fits of rage. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. When Kol first activates his curse, he states that his skin feels as if it's on fire. Once a werewolf has triggered their gene, their eyes turn gold (the eyes of a wolf) while enraged, or when feeling threatened. Activating the curse is also painful, as werewolves have been seen to double over in pain before their eyes change for the first time. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their beastly natures hidden, most seem to aggregate themselves into packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free on the full moons without fear of hurting or killing anyone. Code of Loyalty Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike vampires, werewolves have an unwavering sense of loyalty, and will often bond with other werewolves they meet. They form packs and work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is so strong that while changed under full moons, the only beings they do not attack are other werewolves (regardless of whether or not they have activated their werewolf gene). Powers and Abilities Werewolves' strength and speed are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon. When angered or threatened, these powers and abilities are temporarily enhanced; *'Super Strength:' Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them far stronger than immortals and humans. There have been several occasions to suggest that untriggered werewolves possess more strength than any average humans, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, werewolves in their human form are not as strong as a vampire, and have even been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. But they've also shown to be strong enough to at least defend themselves. When they are in their wolf form, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the non-Immortal vampires, making them more powerful than non-Immortal vampires. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any non-immortal vampire with ease. They can also defeat an Immortal Vampire in small groups. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than immortals, and humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form, however, while under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. *'Super Durability:' Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Healing Factor:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead; like a humans. *'Super Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves could sniff out vampires - something vampires themselves are incapable of - and some could taste vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible, since coffee's intense flavor typically masks the taste of the herb. Untriggered werewolves are also gifted with more sensitive hearing. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. *'Shapeshifting'/'Transformation Control:' During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However some can transform at will, like Bill. With this control over their transformation, they can access the full potential of their wolf forms at anytime regardless of the moon phases by turning at will. In addition to the transformation control, Bill significantly has augmented strength, speed, reflexes, thus making him physically more powerful than others, even in human form. *'Werewolf Bite:' A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Immortal vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Immortal vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-immortal vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. *'Full Moon:' A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. *'Immunity to Silver:' Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. Weaknesses Vampires and werewolves can be damaged in the same ways humans can, and in most cases will only be briefly weakened. However, werewolves are still mortals, and thus can be killed or incapacitated in various ways. * Blood Loss: If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking a werewolf's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a werewolf. * Fire: (Presumably) Fire can presumably kill a werewolf just as it can any mortal. It can also hurt them, though their regenerative cells allow them to heal burns much faster than an ordinary human. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects. It is unknown if a Maven can draw the magic from a werewolf, though it was shown that the magic of a werewolf bite can mavened in order to cure a vampire of its fatal effects. Multiple spells have been performed by witches against werewolves to cause several effects against them, such as slowing down or speeding up a werewolf's transformation on a full moon, inducing a werewolf transformation earlier than they would normally begin to change, telekinetically ripping a heart from a werewolf's chest, and cursing a pack of werewolves to be trapped in their wolf form at all times except for a few short hours during the full moon when they return to their human forms. *'Mortality:' Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf pain and will also slow them down. Fortunately for them, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. However, certain injuries, such as a slit throat or a snapped neck, have been shown to kill werewolves. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Myths *'Silver:' Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Eve explained after Odessa stabbed her with a silver knife. Eve guessed that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Silver actually has the opposite effect – when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. *'Wolfsbane:' Several myths have surrounded the use of this herb and its relation to and effects upon werewolves, including the myth that wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures lycanthropy. These myths are false. Known Werewolves